


Finding His Angel

by kurlinsprite



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Adoption, Babysitting, Broken Family, F/M, M/M, Multi, Near-Death Experience, Platonic Relationships, Professor/Student Relationship, other stuff idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurlinsprite/pseuds/kurlinsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of being plagued by night visions of an angelic being he'd never before seen, young Noiz meets his new babysitter; a student from his father's childcare class. His face was familiar.</p>
<p>Fresh out of the hospital, Sei begins a babysitting job. He didn't imagine he'd find his other half in such a small package.</p>
<p>Mink never thought he'd to hire a babysitter, until Aoba forced himself into the professor's life. </p>
<p>These events would change very thing; not one of their lives would ever be the same.</p>
<p>(written for my very special super sweet friend for their birthday!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started off in late November, after Seragaki Sei had missed a crucial week-long childcare project, the most treacherous yet in the full-year course. He'd been stuck in the hospital for a few days to recover from an awful case of the flu, a seasonal illness that came to him frequently, and had been certainly incapable to complete the project there. His professor had been oh so gracious to give him a second chance to save his quarter grade, of course, it was quite an alternative.

The boy was named Noiz. He looked to be only six, a short, blonde, snotty nosed thing who had his ears pierced and a pacifier stuck in his mouth. It fell out when his little green eyes came upon Sei, though. The boy was instantly at his hip, tears streaking his rosy cheeks that were pressed into the thin fabric of Sei's jeans. His little arms snaked around his leg, holding tight like a vice and refusing to let go as senseless baby talk fell from his mouth. 

Sei had raised his head in wary question to look up at his professor, hoping the brawny, middle aged man would give him some help in this rather... sticky situation. The combination of fluid from the crying baby boy was really starting to seep onto his skin. But, Professor M. only brought his hand to ruffle his son's hair to calm him knowingly, handing Sei a short list of contact numbers and instructions before grabbing his coat and walking out the door. 

It only took a few moments for the little one to calm down, rubbing his wet face into Sei's hip one last time before parting from him. The boy took a wobbly step back, propping his hands on his hips and looking up critically at Sei.

"Angel."

His eyebrows quirked up, and the boy's arched together in sternness. Sei crouched down to his level.

"What?" 

"You. Angel." He repeats, poking Sei in the forehead with a stubby index finger. 

"...Alright." He replies with a little bit of a nod, not giving the unusual nickname a second guess. The younger takes a moment to look around the floor for his pacifier, picking the green binky up and popping it in his mouth. It makes Sei cringe, but he doesn't dare try to take it from the baby to wash it off. 

Sei finds that Noiz is a tough little guy. Falling down is the least of his worries, and grime doesn't bother him a bit. He stumbles frequently, occasionally hitting his head or stubbing his toes on everything and everything in the house. Every time, Noiz got back up, and was instantly on his heels again, following him about the house while Sei looked around curiously. It wasn't every day that you got to be in your super-mysterious home-ec professor's house, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't anticipated a look when the offer was made for him to babysit.

The list of instructions that Professor M. had given him was strikingly simple. So was the professor himself, he muses.

Sei had found the list to be a bit cryptic and not very helpful, but he assumed the boy would help him make sense of things. Sei asked simply what he wanted to eat, and Noiz replied simply in return.

"Mac and cheese." He said matter-of-factly, pointing up to the cabinet just left of the sink. "Want to watch." He commanded more than asked, and Sei nodded in allowance. And watch he did, his little hands gripping the counter right next to Sei as he watched him like a hawk, telling him exactly how much cheese powder to put in the pot and how much of the macaroni to put in his bowl. He'd watched his papa make it, like, three billion times, he said. 

Noiz ate like a pig, alternating between forking the elbow noodles and using his fingers to pick them up and stick them in his mouth. Sei had given up on conversation upon finding that the child didn't mind speaking with his mouth full. Sei had to rinse the gooey cheese off of the little one's fingers and face, setting the bowl in the sink before taking him off to play. 

The child informed Sei that he liked video games, gesturing to the small TV set with an array of systems and games spread around it. Noiz knew how to set everything up, and he looked like a little electrical genius as he went about plugging everything in and popping cases open in search of his favorite game. It was eventually found, Mario Kart, and Noiz commanded Sei to take a seat on the couch. He did as told wordlessly, and the little one tossed him a foam steering wheel with a Wiimote stuck inside it. 

Having only played the game once with his younger brother in a demo at a local store, Sei was awful. Noiz beat him easily, staying in first place a majority of the race. The child didn't sit on the couch with him, instead standing up and focusing intently on the game, making his own sound effects and bouncing up and down.They played a few more rounds, Sei continuously falling in twelfth or eleventh place, and Noiz doing this funny little wiggle-dance every time he won. Eventually, the younger began to yawn occasionally and his eyes fell lidded, and he came in around fifth place once the race had ended.

Sei had almost expected him to get angry, as most kids did, but Noiz just shut the system off and put everything away before plopping down next to him. 

"Sleepy." He said matter-of-factly, almost immediately slumping over into Sei's side. It made him smile; his little brother had never been cuddly as a kid, it had always been the other way around. He brings a hand to lightly stroke the boy's hair, but Noiz only cuddled up closer to him. 

"Come on, Noiz, you have to get ready for bed." He says quietly continuing to lightly run his fingers through tangly blonde locks. Noiz grumbles slightly before detaching himself from Sei's skinny arm, immediately holding his arms out to be picked up. The student does just that, gathering the messy little bundle of joy up in his arms and toting him off towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Noiz takes charge immediately once Sei sets him done, brushing his teeth and washing his face on his own accord. He sings garbled ABC's with his toothbrush inside his mouth, and he rambles about how his papa doesn't even need to help him brush anymore (he can do it on his own) while he wipes his face with a green washcloth. When he's finished, he turns off the water and stores his brush and cloth away, waddling back to Sei. 

"Pull-up." He says plainly, pointing a finger at the high cabinet out in the hall. "In there."

Sei understands, he himself having to get on tiptoe to reach the packet of pampers stored high up. For a moment he thinks that Noiz is too old to still be un-pottytrained, but he doesn't really dwell on it; he'd wet the bed until fifth grade due to his nightmares, he remembers with a shiver. Noiz murmurs a tiny thanks before taking the diaper from him and closing the bathroom door. Sei stands in the hall, trying to decide whether or not to peek into Professor M.'s room. like his brother had told him to. He doesn't, because he's got far more respect than that. 

It's only a minute more before Noiz opens the door up, taking Sei by the hand to and dragging him to his bedroom. It's a small room, the walls painted light green and the tan carpet accented with a few heavy rugs. It consists of a dresser/changing table combo, a little green desk, and a small bed with a thick mattress and layers of tribal-patterned blankets. The bed is topped with fluffy green pillows and a bunch of stuffed rabbits, a set of footie pajamas draped over the edge. Sei unzips them and hands them to Noiz, which he quickly wiggles into and zips up himself, before waddling back over to Sei. 

"Tuck me in." He bosses fearlessly, climbing up and into the bed. He uses his feet to push back the thick blankets, messing them all up on purpose so Sei would have to do as he said. He smiles slightly, pulling the blankets up over Noiz' little frame and giving him a few of the plush bunnies to cuddle with. 

"Goodnight." He says quietly, giving Noiz a little pat on the head, but the child grabs onto his wrist instead. 

"Will you come back? To watch me again." He asks, sounding almost hopeful. 

"If your papa ever needs a sitter again, of course." Sei replies fondly, flashing Noiz a sweet smile. 

"Okay." The little one releases his hand, yawning quietly. "Nainai, angel..." He speaks drowsily, turning over in his bed and quickly falling asleep. Sei stands there for a moment, blinking once or twice. At last, he gives the covers one last little tug to make sure all of the child was snug as a bug in a rug, looking back at him with a smile as he turns out the light.

He leaves the door cracked and the hall light on, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Sei is asked over is a week later, and Professor M. tells him that his boy wouldn't humor any other sitter. The professor had ordered a pizza for the two of them, they watch cartoons together, and Noiz barely lets go of him once the entire time. 

The third time Sei babysits, Noiz won't stop asking him questions. 

"Papa teaches you?" He asks while Sei serves up another quality bowl of macaroni and cheese.

Sei nodded.

"What does he teach?" 

"It's a childcare class," He tries to explain, but Noiz's face is confused and his head tilted to the side. "Taking care of kids and all that." 

Noiz had nodded his head, digging into his meal. It's a few loud mouthfuls later when he asks,"Do you have any brothers?" 

"Two, and a sister."

Noiz smiles the biggest grin that Sei had ever seen. He asks who is the oldest, and Sei says himself, though they are quadruplets. 

"What's that mean?" 

"It's two sets of twins, but at once." Sei isn't sure Noiz understands, but the kid nods and stuff his mouth with noodles. The sitter had gotten himself a small bowl as well, and that prompts Noiz with more questions.

"What's your favorite food?" 

"...Sweets."

"That isn't a food, dummy." 

Sei laughs softly, taking another bite from his bowl. 

"Then, I don't have one."

Noiz frowns. "Mine is pizza." He stops for a minute to stick his fork in his mouth. "Or maybe Mac and cheese." He chews, swallows. "P'sketti's good too." 

They don't play that night, just sitting at the small round table and talking, until Noiz starts to yawn and rests his little head on the wood. Sei tucks him in again, and waits. That night, the professor gives Sei a moderately sized wad of cash, along with promising him the usual few points on his grade, and tells Sei to call him Mink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More side characters entering soon.


	3. Chapter 3

His next few visits come and go without much event, and Sei is beginning to track his time by way of his babysitting job. Mink usually had home over once a week, either on a Friday or Saturday, and Sei's schedule is usually free. It's been about six weeks since the first time he babysat for his professor, and Sei sits in his room, dressed for work and his bag sitting in his lap. Aoba, his little brother, stands across the room at the big vanity mirror, fidgeting with hair nervously.

"You look fine, don't worry about it." Sei says sweetly, uncrossing his legs and crossing them again. 

"This has to be perfect." The bluenette huffs, tucking a few stray locks of hair behind is ear, "it's our first real /date/."

As of around a month and a half ago, Aoba had been talking constantly to Sei about his new boyfriend, how he was strong and many and alllllll that, but he wouldn't tell his brother the guys name. They were in one of those secretive relationships-- Sei guessed the guy must have been a big shot football player at the university or something, and gay rumors would ruin his reputation. 

Sei assures him over and over again, that "it's really fine," and he "looks great," and that "any guy would be lucky to have you!" It's true, Aoba is the best looking out of all of them. He always had been, the cutest baby and the prettiest little boy, and now an attractive young man. Sei had been deemed too plain, his sister called too masculine, and his other little brother too unruly, even though he was identical to Aoba. He stands from his seat with a little huff, going over to the mirror to hook his arms around his little brother's waist. 

"Don't worry so much, Aoba..." Sei says quietly, giving his blue-haired sibling a tight hug.

"Alright... Want me to give you a ride?" Aoba asks after a moment, looking at Sei's reflection in the mirror.

"No thanks, I usually ride the bus, so you can take the car tonight."

Aoba turns around to nearly crush him in a hug, a few strands of aqua hair ending up in his mouth. Sei returns the hug gingerly, giving his brother a smile when he pulls away from the embrace.

"Have fun, okay?" He asks, which Aoba replies to with a nod. With that, Sei is grabbing his bag and hollering out in Japanese that he was leaving for work, giving his Granny a kiss goodbye and telling his youngest brother to behave for Tae-san. Sei throws his thick skeleton hoodie over his shoulders and pulls on his matching gloves before heading out into the chilly November night.

The walk to the bus stop is short and Sei takes a seat in the bench. His usual company is there; the polite young man who worked with Aoba at the antique shop. The man is holding a transparent umbrella behind him although there's no rain, twirling it around over his shoulder. 

"Going to work, Sei-san?" He asks with a smile sunny enough that Sei felt like /he/ needed an umbrella, scooting over on the bench to make room for him. Sei gives a nod of his head, taking the seat and crossing his legs. It isn't long before Clear's bus arrives, the last one going to the very worst part of town, but Sei had never questioned why such a nice guy was headed there. Clear waves goodbye to him out the window the bus every time, and it always makes him laugh. 

Sei watches the cars pass, and for a moment, he thinks he sees his family's shared beaten up blue sedan, but it speeds by too quickly for him to see the driver. The bus comes, and the journey is a quiet one. The ride to Mink's house is quick; he could probably walk the distance on his best days, but the winter weather was hard on his lungs. 

He's walking up the pretty cobblestone path to the front door when the car pulls up to the curb behind him, startling him. Sei hears the door open and slam shut, turning around quickly to observe whoever it was. 

He wasn't expecting to see Aoba, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" They accuse one another in unison.

"So you're the reason why he needs a sitter every Friday." Sei says with dumbfounded realization, a smirk on his face. 

"And you're the "peer of mine who watches the child, don't worry"," Aoba says in his best imitation of the professor's voice, and it cracks Sei up. 

Giggling in return, Aoba takes his hand and pulls him towards the door, knocking on it. When Mink opens it, he blinks, eyes growing wide as saucers.

"You have some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tiny chapter. Plot development up next.

"Aoba, we have different last names, how was he supposed to know?" 

"Yeah," the blue-haired man visibly deflates, shrugging his shoulders, "I guess you're right."

The four of them sat in the cozy living room of Mink's house, the professor sitting in his armchair, hunched over and leaning his elbows on his knees. Noiz had attached himself to Sei's leg the instant he'd noticed him, now seated next to his babysitter on the sofa. Aoba, who'd been pacing the living room with his arms crossed only moments ago, heaves a little sigh, and moves to perch on the arm of Mink's seat. 

"Whatever, I'm glad it's Sei. He's good with kids." 

"Yeah," Mink agrees, sliding a bulky arm around Aoba's waist.

Noiz nods vehemently, and the compliments make Sei smile. Mink and Aoba discuss the evening's plans shortly before getting ready to leave, the former leaving money for Sei to order takeout, and giving his son a goodbye hug. Aoba gives the child a highfive which Noiz returns with force, and Sei carries him to the door to wave the pair off. 

The night passes without much incident. Sei and Noiz eat pizza on the living room floor, playing round after round of Uno until the clock reads eight o'clock. Sei tucks Noiz into bed after his nightly routine is finished, and retires to the couch. Aoba had said he'd be out late tonight, and his own bedtime of nine was rapidly approaching. Sei almost can't stop himself from curling up on the huge comfortable couch, resting his head against the cushion and starting to doze off.

It's only half-past ten when Sei awakes from his little nap. The house is still in darkness, and Noiz is pressed against his front, both his arms wrapped tight around one of Sei's.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two Friday nights more of the same-old, Sei and Aoba accompanying one another to the professor's house, the couple stay out late in town, and Sei spends every moment with Noiz. It's peaceful for both of them, Sei holds Noiz in his lap as they watch movies and read books, he makes them hot coco to drink while sitting on the hearth, and eventually the two fall asleep on the couch. 

However, this particular Friday, Aoba is alone on his drive to his boyfriend's home. Sei hadn't gone to school that day, and Granny had tucked him snugly into bed. Aoba doesn't wake him for work, letting him sleep late into the day, and decides that perhaps he and Mink should stay home and have some family time; it would give him a chance to get to know the youngster his brother cared so much for.

"You bitch," Aoba swears as Mink uses the skip card on him, which earns him a silent reprimanding from the eldest in the room. This has been their their fourth game of Uno in a row, and Noiz has won every time. 

A half hour another game of Uno later, they're partway through a round of Phase Ten. Mink lays down his hand, followed by his final card, ending the round. 

"You bitch," Noiz mimics with a pout, leaning back against his papa and kicking his legs. Aoba is laughing until there are tears in his eyes, stopping only when he notices the funky electronic sound of his ringtone coming from his pocket. 

"It's Granny," he explains, gesturing at them to go on playing as he stands, going of to take the call.

He speaks to her in Japanese that catches Noiz' attention; he sets his cards down to watch him, listening. It's a simple conversation, strings of concerned "hai"s and short phrases, coupled with slight nods that rustle the student's blue locks. Aoba shuts his phone quickly, nervously biting his lip as he hurries back over to Mink and his child.

"She says Sei isn't breathing." He says with a sickened expression, eyes watering.


	6. Chapter 6

Noiz doesn't understand why his papa is shoving him into his coat, hurrying him into the car, not letting him use the potty before they leave. He doesn't understand why his papa's friend is crying, or why papa is holding his hand. Noiz doesn't know why they have to drive so fast, and he isn't sure where they're going either. He thinks it's best just to lay his head against the window and watch the street pass. 

The car stops hard, forcing Noiz out of his awed daze. His papa gets out, his friend right behind him, as they run into the little old house he's never seen before. 

A few minutes pass, and he uses his sleeve to wipe the frost from the window to get a better look at the house. Changing his mind, he blows on the glass to fog it up, dragging his finger over the clouded spot. He can hear yelling from outside the car; his papa, and other voices too. 

The door is torn open and it makes him jump, and his papa yells for him to scoot over. Someone is hurriedly forced into the car, wrapped up in layer upon layer of dark blankets. Noiz cant tell who it is. Their hands are cold.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noiz been to a funeral once. His great-grandfather had passed, and his papa had bought them plain tickets to go back to his birthplace for the service. Noiz had never met him, but he must have been very special. It was the first time Noiz had seen his papa cry. His papa had named their pet bird, Rurakan, after him. 

He understood death. He knew that when people died, they got cold and pale. They didn't move or breathe. They never would, ever again. 

What he didn't understand was why it happened to some people. His great-grandfather had lived a long long life-- it was okay that he died, his time was up. Pulling the blankets gingerly away from the person strewn across the bench seat, he didn't understand why this person needed to die.

Sei's cheeks are void of their usual soft rosy color, eyes closed tight and lips slightly parted. Noiz puts his hand on Sei's cheek, hoping to bring some warmth to the chilled flesh. His head lolls slightly to the side at the gentle touch. 

The tears came in waves, rolling down his cheeks in thick streams. He doesn't make any sound, continuing to gently touch his babysitter's face, his other tiny arm wrapping around his still frame. 

Noiz doesn't understand why he was crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours passed by slowly until the doctor emerged from the room Sei was kept inside, a smile on his face. Noiz is sat on his father's lap, Sei's grandmother and two brothers seated to their left. 

He was in the beginning stages of heart failure; he'd been neglecting to take the medicine that kept his heartbeat proper and steady. The medical staff were able to resuscitate and medicate him in time. 

Sei's grandmother had thanked the doctor, but he'd directed her greatfullness elsewhere; it was because Mink had driven him instead of waiting on an ambulance that Sei had survived, he'd said.

It's a few days before Sei is out of the ICU. Those days filled with pain seemed to drag on; not knowing if the man would ever truly live again plagued the mind of everyone, even Noiz. Would they be able to play again? Would Sei be able to walk him to the park, to make him supper, to lift him up and carry him about whenever he was upset? 

These questions weigh on his little mind as they walk through the hospital, Mink holding the hands of both his son and his partner on either side of him. Sei's grandmother and three siblings enter first, his sister having flown in from Japan (along with her two bodyguards who lurked a few feet behind them). The identical brothers take one side of the bed, their lone sister and Granny on the other. Sei's sleepy eyes light up at the sight of his sister, and he takes her hand in his in a silent display of thanks. Usui was so busy back home; the lead gravure model of their father's newest business investment. She didn't have much time off due to the nature of her work, so Sei was very glad to see her.

His excitement paramounts when Noiz walks into the room ahead of his father. Sei bolts upright, outstretching his arms which the child promptly climbs into. He's too weak to hoist the toddler up onto the edge of his bed, leaning back and taking deep breaths. Noiz understands, wiggling onto the plush hospital bed all by himself.

"Are you okay, angel?" The child asks with visible concern, and Sei gives a weak laugh of affirmation. 

"Yeah... I'm okay." He assures him, ruffling Noiz' hair contently. 

They leave shortly after Sei's talking starts to slur and he has to lie down again, eyes fluttering shut and body shutting down to rest. Noiz kisses his forehead once, and then twice for the road. 

The group goes to a local diner to grab lunch and get better acquainted, Mink had yet to meet any of his partner's family yet, aside from Sei. He notices that the two he'd believed to be simply bodyguards addressed Aoba as if they were intimate friends. He'd tightened his grip on Mink's hand when the two neared him. Mink took note of that.

They sat on either side of their client, introducing themselves as cousins of Aoba's, and official security personnel of the Toue Company. Mink dislikes them both instantly, and exchanges hesitant handshakes. The one with glasses pulls out a chair for Aoba's carbon copy, though places himself next to Noiz instead. 

Mink notes that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usui, her bodyguards, and the kid's father will be relevant in later chapters. Left lots of things open-ended here; feel free to comment with any questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Sei is home from the hospital in a week, bedridden for a month. His sister goes back home, but his cousins stay. Noiz isn't allowed to see him, no matter how many times he asks. 

There's a reason why they left Japan, and Sei stews over it every second of his unsolitary confinement. Virus asks him why he flinches every time he reaches towards him, and Trip laughs when Sei jumps at every touch. Their means of healthcare aren't healthy at all. Aoba stays at Mink's, Sly retreating to a friend's, and Granny takes up extra shifts to pay the hospital bills.

Sei is left alone, with only his cousins and their wandering hands as company. Any person would find it dreadful, but he's nearly used to it. What he isn't used to is Noiz' absence from his life. He asks every day, had Noiz called? No, they hadn't heard the phone ring all day. Had he and Mink dropped by? No, they hadn't seen him. Couldn't Aoba bring him over? 

"I'm afraid not, Sei."

"His father no longer thinks you are fit for the job."

He makes a face not too different from that of a deer in headlights, blinking rapidly to hold back tepid tears. 

"What- why?" Sei asks shakily, twisting the blanket in his fingers.

"You know how children are, Sei-san. They enjoy a thing for a little while," 

"And forget about it when they find something funner."

"More fun," Virus corrects, nearing the bed to soothingly toy with Sei's hair. His breath hitches as Virus cruelly curls a lock around his index finger.

"We're sorry, Sei."

"He's a rather rude child, really. Now that you're ill, and no longer able to go about with him, he seems to have..."

"Lost interest."

"Yeah." Virus pauses to glance at his brother. "Aoba will be taking your place, it seems. After all, he is soon to be the child's stepfather."

Sei's eyes widen impossibly, lips parting in shock. He knew it would happen sooner or later, but why hadn't Aoba told him? Why hadn't anyone told him?! Hands gripping the plastic railings of his bed, he closes his eyes with a grim expression.

"I guess I don't have anything to look forward to when I'm all better," he says with a quiet laugh, and a little sigh, relaxing back into the mattress. 

"Not so fast, Sei-san." Virus whispers, and Trip mirrors his position on the other side of the bed. 

"When you're all better, and we go home, you can always come with us..."

"I'm sure your father and sister would love to have you home for a while."

The prospect makes Sei stop and think, pondering the possibiilities. He'd just had a near-death experiance, been fired, and left behind by his little brother, all in such a short period of time... It was devestating. What had he to loose? Sei missed Japan, missed his culture and language, missed his sister, he even missed Aoba's friends (and his own, by extension), both models for his father's company. A short vacation woudn't hurt him, once he was all better, he thinks. 

"Only for a little while." 

"Winter break is coming up, we'd love to spend the holiday with Sei-san."

"Yeah, then you can go back to school if you want to."

Sei nods, shifting thin legs that were starting to tingle with numbness. 

____________________

 

The sleek black car makes Sei feel like royalty, reclining in the back of it, surrounded by a sea of plush pillows. The car jolts as Trip slams the trunk shut, having packed it full of Sei's luggage. 

"We should stop by Mink's house, so I can see everyone before I leave..." Sei muses hopefully as the car is started, Virus driving and Trip sitting shotgun. "Just so they know I'm all better."

"Why?" Virus questions, reversing out of the driveway. "They didn't seem to care about your health when you were holed up with us."

"Yeah, they didn't even come see you, Sei."

"They didn't call once, either."

Sei purses his lips. "You're right." A frown follows. 

"Hey, don't look sad." Trip reprimands, turning in his seat to face him with a firm grin warping his lips. "You're gonna love the house in Cali, Sei."

"Trip."

"We have a flat screen TV and a pool and you'll have your own room and-"

"Trip!" Virus shouts, slamming on the brakes at a red light.

"What do you mean- You said we were going back to Japan..." Sei narrows his eyes. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the airport, and then Midorijima, obviously." Virus hisses out, glancing away from the road to look at the other blonde. It's only then that Sei realizes why they'd rented a coupe to drive back and forth from the airport. His blood runs cold; he had no way of getting out. He felt... like a trapped animal.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Sei."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence and swearing ahead, be warned. Shit gets real in this chapter.

Five minutes pass, and the phone rings. Trip reaches into Virus' pocket and answers it. Virus pulls up to a traffic light, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 

"Oh, hey Aoba. Nice of you to call."

Sei perks up instantly, straining his ears to hear Aoba's voice on the other line. 

"Yeah, we're on the way. No need to come visit yet." Trip follows the plan carefully, having already slipped up once. 

"Aoba, it's me, they're taking me somewhere!" Sei shouts, leaning between the front seats to get closer to the phone. "They tricked me!"

Sei can clearly hear Aoba's reply, a blood-curdling scream of 'oh my god!', and Trip struggles to formulate an answer.

"We're at the stoplight on Walker, it's on the bus route to-" Sei stops as Trip ends the call, pocketing the phone. 

"Virus, drive."

"The light is still red, I can't-"

"Jesus Christ," Trip practically hisses, rolling his eyes. Not a second later, the light changes and Virus hits the gas, slamming Sei's back into the seat. It knocks the wind out of him, and he struggles for breath in his excitement. He tries not to panic, holding his arms up on attempts to help his lungs fill properly. Of course, all it takes is a quick look out the rear window for him to calm down instantly. Sei gasps, and it draws Trip's attention.

"Virus, check your rear view." He says quietly, an uncomfortable expression on his face. 

The sound of a motorcycle running is a distinct one; you can distinguish it easily from amongst any number of other car's sounds. Sei turns around near fully in the back seat to wave at the rider behind him, trying to catch his attention. It's quite the sight really; Mink on his seldom-used motorcycle scaling the pavement in hot pursuit of the sports car ahead, unbound hair whipping behind him as he starts to catch up. 

Virus makes a hard right, and it once again slams Sei against the car's interior with a loud cry. 

Frightened tears start to spill from Sei's eyes as he leans back against the hard leather siding of the car, pulling his legs up to his chest. 

His efforts to steady himself are vain; a screech of rubber on pavement sounds and Virus slams on the brakes again, jolting Sei foreword once more. Thank God the road is empty save for them. Mink has parked his bike a mere foot from the nose of Virus' car, effectively stopping them. He hits the lock button again just to make sure that Mink couldn't get into the car as he comes towards the car. Expectantly, the twins share a satisfied expression and mouthed words. 

What they hadn't expected of course, was Mink's fist flying through the window on the passenger's side, shattering the glass into crystals. 

"Get Sei," Trip orders quickly, and everything started to blur. 

Sei distinctly feels Virus remove him forcefully from the car, an arm tight around his midsection. He can't do much in means of kicking and screaming, Virus has him hoisted where his feet barely brush the ground, and his free hand tight over his mouth. Sei was already woozy from being jostled around inside the car, all he could do was weakly struggle in Virus' grip. 

He can feel the blonde cringe periodically, but he can't bear to watch the spectacle of Mink and Trip fighting. Words are exchanged between them that he doesn't register, his focus on getting himself out of Virus' arms however he can. 

The sound of glass shattering makes him stop, as the back of Trip's head smashes through the other window of the car. Mink stands before him, fists clenched and breath heavy. 

"Let go of him or I'll do the same thing to you." 

Sei always knew Virus' sadism went hand in hand with cowardice. He was freed almost instantly, only for the blonde to scramble back to his brother with shaking hands. 

"Go the fuck back where you came from, and don't ever think about coming back or I'll kill you both myself."

"We won't make you any promises." 

With that, they accepted their defeat and left, Sei didn't care where they were going, he just hoped it was far far away. He hoped they listened to Mink's warning, no matter how much the sentiment frightened Sei himself. He'd never seen Mink look so dangerous, so threatening. He didn't seem like the violent type, though he definitely looked capable of it. 

Mink's aura of something like an ancient warrior changes in a blink of an eye as he advances towards Sei, taking his breath away with an embrace that makes it hard to breathe. Stunned would be a good word to describe Sei's expression, as he waits for Mink to speak. 

"They told us that you'd passed away this morning." His tone is quiet and Sei can't help but gasp. "They told us the whole time that you didn't want to see us, or you were too sick. We called every day and Aoba stopped by the house a few times, but they made excuses and wouldn't let anyone in. They called this morning, said that they were taking your body back to the hospital." He pauses, taking a breath. "Aoba called to ask if he could see you before they left, but then he heard you through the phone and-"

Sei looks up at him, incredulously. "And you came to save me."

"Yeah." Mink gives a slow nod, and Sei practically melts into him, returning the hug with gratitude. 

"Thank you..." He takes a pause, biting his lip. "They told me that you didn't want me around your family, and that you never called or visited and that even Aoba didn't want to see me."

Mink frowns, looking away from him. "Aoba wouldn't tell me what happened, between you and the two of them." 

Sei nods, averting his eyes as well. "I can tell you, but I just... I just want to go home."


End file.
